


Rose and her Doctor

by DaffodilOfParadise



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment down below (youtuber voice lol), F/M, How much hair gel do you reckon he uses?, I love you thiiiiiiiiiiis much, Man his hair really is sticky uppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaffodilOfParadise/pseuds/DaffodilOfParadise
Summary: Summaries are hardPuppies are cuteBut Rose Tyler and Ten? I cannot compute
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Rose and her Doctor

Rose looked at the Doctor, her Doctor. With his hair that always sticks up. With his long trench coat, his converse. Always going on about his sonic screwdriver. It was moments like these that she treasured. Being able to see the wonder on his face as he emerges from the Tardis, wondering where they’ve ended up this time, is bliss. He goes to open up the door to see where they are and she realises that she wouldn’t live any other way. Despite the fact that he took her to dangerous places, places she could never imagine. Despite the fact that he, more often than not, put her in mortal peril. Yet she loves him anyway. Yes! That was what she felt for him. Every moment of the day and at night when she is sleeping. Rose loves her Doctor.

He turns towards her to make another smart remark, “Let’s go where no man has…..” The Doctor begins to say, his eyes then meet Rose’s and steps towards her, “Rose, are you alright?”

Rose runs into his embrace, realising now that she must have a rather large smile on her face out of the blue. She puts all her joy into this one smile. Rose knows that the Doctor will always look out for her, always have her back.

Rose looks up at him, “You know what?”

“What?” He quirks up an eyebrow.

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I just wanted to do something short and sweet. Eee I'm so excited and happy. Pls let me know what you think :D
> 
> Stay joyful xx  
> Maya


End file.
